Until Now
by Kitten2
Summary: Life takes unexpected twists, new friends and new enemies are something that Harry and co. should be used to by now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this; they are the full ownership of JK Rowling.

Prologue

Harry had learned that being broken and having blood come out from various places on your body makes time slow down to an inhuman crawl of seconds into years. Nothing could convince him otherwise; not that he wanted convincing at this point. He was hurting in places he didn't even know were on his body. Of course, he didn't care about hurting at this moment, or about the fact that it was a beautiful day and that birds had started singing in the trees overhead. All he could think about was the feeling of complete and utter emptiness in his head.

This moment was compounded by the end of Voldemort and the beginning of the rest of his life. Though…the rest of his life wasn't planned out in any way that could possibly help him. In other words; he had no clue what to do now that his greatest enemy was defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's in the prologue; I'm not doing any more after this one. So, without further adieu, all characters belong to JK Rowling or me.

Chapter One: Life goes on

Convalescing under Madame Pomfrey's care was not something that Harry wanted to repeat again, at least, not if he could help it. Even though the Medi-witch was quite competent; he didn't particularly want to be there and was quite vocal in his complaints.

"I don't want it."

A single pale eyebrow arched in amusement, Draco watched as his, one time, greatest enemy and now friend, started balefully at the potion that had been pushed into his face. "Now really Potter, take the potion like the good little boy you are and stop complaining. There are other people who would gladly take your place of honor in that bed."

"Had I really needed your encouragement Malfoy, I would have asked for it." Harry shot a glare at his pale friend then grabbed the potion the Medi-witch was still holding. "And for that matter, I don't bloody well remember saying that I did."

Draco snorted and moved further into the infirmary. "You know, it's quite sad that I'm pegged as the bad seed when you keep fighting against everything people do for you."

"I believe that if people started treating me like a normal person then I wouldn't need what they do for me." Grimacing as he did so, Harry down the potion in one quick gulp then set the empty vial on his bedside table. "Besides, it's not like I want to have them do things for me. I am quite content to be left alone."

"True…" Draco nodded, digging through the pile of candy that had been sent as get well presents from Harry's loyal fans. Picking out a chocolate frog, he smirked then tossed it onto his friend's chest. "Eat up Potter, wouldn't want this stuff to go to waste now would we?"

"You know the second Ron shows up I won't have to worry about any of that stuff. He'll take about half of it and have it gone within an hour."

"Weasely does have a tendency to do things like that."

"Speaking of loyal fans…" Harry looked up from the Dumbledore card that had started changing its hat different colors. "How is Neville holding up?"

"I wouldn't know, every time he wakes up screaming Ginny runs in to the rescue and sends me on my way." Draco sighed and flopped on the empty bed beside Harry's. "I'm starting to feel that she thinks I caused his nightmares."

"Right, as if you would hurt the one person in the world you would die for."

"Is that jealousy I hear Potter? Do you want me to proclaim my undying love for you and throw myself at your feet?"

"Hardly, then I would need medical attention."

Following the outlines of the ceiling with his steel-grey eyes, Draco nodded absently. "You already spend too much time in here as is."

"It's not like I have anything else to do. The dark lord of stupidity is dead and I made no plans for the eventuality that I would defeat him."

Draco laughed and stopped his perusal of the ceiling. "Hard to believe that he would actually fall for that whole, 'the reason my gift to you is ticking is because it's a clock' line. I thought he was supposed to be smarter than that."

"I believe the fact I appeared to offer my life as a secondary gift was what made it work."

"Perhaps so."

"Anyway, what have you got planned now that your father has been transfigured into a figurine?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I figure that I can always go on a random adventure. Staying here would be much too boring."

"Yeah…" Harry looked down at his hands then started tracing designs on his blanket. "Hermione's going to start teaching History of Magic here next year and Ron has decided that he wants to settle down with Luna. I love my friends but…I need to get away from everything for a while."

"You could always come with me."

"Grand idea, we can go exploring all edges of the world and I can watch you flirt shamelessly with men and women while I get pissed as hell."

"Potter being drunk…more like I'd be watching you make a fool of yourself. Never mind then; I've seen enough of that during school." Draco laughed then ducked as a pillow flew towards his head. "Girls will be lining up, 'Oh Harry, you were so brave and wonderful, let us bow down and offer up our bodies as gifts.'"

Launching out of his bed, Harry growled and swung his extra pillow, hitting the blonde right in his face. When the taller man rolled out of the way, he corrected his next swing, hitting him in the side before chasing him to the door.

"You two will cease all activities or I will have you scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of your lives."

Emerald and grey eyes shifted away from each other and met the Onyx glare of their ex-Professor. Scrambling away from the door, they quickly stood up, dropping their gaze to their feet. "Yes Professor Snape sir."

"Hmm…" Brushing past the two young men, Snape frowned then turned and cleared his throat, snorting when the boys spun around and collided with each other. "And where has Madame Pomfrey disappeared to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or Professor Snape, but I sure as heck wish I did!

Author's notes: I should probably have mentioned this when I started writing my story. This is the first Harry Potter fan fiction I have written and I am sorry if I make anyone too out of character. I think that's it…oh yes. Reviews are nice, flames are wonderful, and all in all, they make my day:: evil grin: flames are the best when perfecting a story.

Chapter Two

Having narrowly escaped the potion Professor's wrath two days ago, Harry and Draco found themselves, yet again, discussing what they planned on doing once they left Hogwarts. Their discussion, however, was about to be interrupted in a most unusual way.

"I've finally figured out what I shall do now that my father isn't around any more." Tossing another rock out into the water, Draco grinned when it hit a random Grindylow, causing the unfortunate creature to hurl unintelligible, but possibly nasty curses in his direction.

"What'd you come up with then?" Harry stopped his perusal of the clouds overhead to look at his blonde friend.

"A safari, it'll be great, you can come with me and together we'll explore the wilderness around the world. With a few stops at luxury hotels of course, I do need to have a decent bed and bath after being out in the sticks for a few weeks."

"You've lost your bloody mind. A safari is not my idea of an enjoyable vacation." Harry frowned. "In fact, no, you are not dragging me out there with you; there is no way in hell that I'm going on any adventure like this."

Draco smirked, his pale eyebrows rising in speculation. "No?"

"That's right no, and this is the last I want to hear about this subject."

**Five hours later…**

Malevolent eyes glared from behind round rimmed glasses, their hate directed towards their intended victim. If he managed to untie himself before the day was out, Harry had plans to make the blonde Slytherin pay for trussing him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He was hot, sweaty, in need of the loo, and there were small insects in places he didn't even want to think about. All in all, he was very unhappy and planned to make the other teen pay for it as soon as he got the chance.

Ignoring the glare that had been directed at him, Draco leaned over the railing of the boat he had rented several hours ago, his eyes watching the murky waters for any signs of life. Every now and then he would spy small creatures darting through the ripples caused by the boat displacing the water around it. "You know Potter, this is the most disgusting boat I have ever been on and I think this is the most fun I've ever had in my life."

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the discomforting sensation of a multi-legged creature crawling under his shirt. He had already noticed that the boat was, in fact, quite disgusting. There were spider webs on the underside of half the railings and there was also a spider busily repairing a web not two feet from his face. Not to mention the amount of rust on the boat; it made him wonder how the thing was holding together in the first place. His gaze shifted over to another darkened corner near where he lay; watching carefully when the faint sound of rustling reached his ears again. No doubt there was another unsavory sort of creature there, waiting to jump out and attack when its nest was inevitably disturbed. Hearing the other man walk towards him, he swung his gaze upwards, hardening into a lethal glare that promised retribution the moment he was freed.

"Who would have thought that an heir to one of the largest fortunes in the Wizarding world was enjoying himself on an old rusty boat in the middle of the largest river in the world? I wonder…do you think we'll see any dangerous animals while we're out here?" Draco smiled at the thought then looked down at his friend before reaching out and untying the gag around the slighter boy's mouth. "Oi, I forgot you couldn't answer with that on."

Growling some choice words under his breath, Harry shifted around until he was comfortably away from the spider web and its colorful owner. "If I ever get untied I will have you hanging from the back of the boat by your toes. I'm sure you'll meet more than a few dangerous creatures that way."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your friend. Besides, you didn't have anything better planned for your life, who am I to keep you from great adventure?"

"Oh yes, some adventure, you've got me bound hand and foot so that I don't attack you for kidnapping…"

"I did not kidnap you; I merely liberated you from a fate worse than death…complete boredom."

"I did not ask you to liberate me from anything." Harry frowned then looked over at the dark corner, hearing the rustling getting louder. "Although I'm not to sure I want to remain tied up when whatever is in there…" He motioned to the space with his chin. "Comes out to see what's making all the noise around its home."

Draco laughed softly and walked over to corner. "I will prove to you that it is nothing worse than a rat then I might untie you if you promise not to run away or hex me within an inch of my life."

"If you untie me now, I might stay here with a few minimal hexes in your direction. The longer you wait, the more likely I am to disfigure your face for the next six months."

"Whatever Potter, you wouldn't dare." Reaching his hand into the dark space, Draco sneered at his friend then frowned when he didn't feel anything. "Are you sure there's something in here Potter? I don't feel any…BLOODY HELL!" Draco jerked back, his hand having been latched onto by a rather odd looking fuzzy creature. "Let me go you stupid fur ball!"

Failing to keep from laughing, Harry watched as the other boy lurched about, the small creature growling ferociously as clung to his friend's hand. "Well Malfoy, I see that you've met your match, and what a mighty opponent it is too. I believe you've got a squirrel attached to your fingers."

"Shut up Potter or I'll never untie you." Shaking his hand even more vigorously, Draco moved towards the railing again and started whacking the creature against the side of the boat in an attempt to loosen it. "Let go you bloody piece of tripe!"

A faint whisper of sound, like someone laughing, reached Harry's ears and he frowned before scooting towards the railing as well and looking over the side. Seeing no one there, his frown deepened to a scowl before turning into a look of abject horror. "Draco get away from there right now."

"No way in hell am I letting this beast back onto my boat."

Shaking his head, Harry propelled his body sideways, knocking his friend onto his back and causing the creature to let go as it flew, shrieking, into the wheel room of the boat. He looked up in time to see a monstrous snake rope its heavily muscled body over the railing, a decidedly petulant gleam in its eyes. "Why can't my life ever be normal?"

The anaconda, or 'He killed Pedro' as he normally wished to be called ever since he'd been called such by some humans he had run into several years earlier, studied the dark haired young man in front of him before moving the remaining twenty feet of his body onto the boat so he could get comfortable for his next attack. He was the largest snake in the area he lived in, being about 28 feet from snout to tail tip, and was also the oldest, having been able to boast a thirty year lifespan. Never in his very long life had he ever smelled humans quite like these and that bothered him. Not only that, but the dark haired one had robbed him of his next meal when he'd knocked the pale human away from his strike zone. That displeased him, greatly, and he took a moment to scold the young man even as he threatened to eat him.

"Oh shove it you foolish snake." Rolling off of his blonde friend, Harry nudged him in the side to get up and untie him so he could deal with their scaled intruder. "Honestly, can't I go one year without having something threaten to kill me?"

A/N: I know, I'm being bad, just leaving off like this, but I couldn't help it. No worries though, they'll get out of this pickle, and they'll also have gained a new, rather furry friend in the process. Until next time, Have fun Reading!


End file.
